


You're going nowhere fast

by Vale11



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale11/pseuds/Vale11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Succede che si sporge per baciargli la fronte, e Daryl smette di respirare per pochi secondi, tende gli addominali e si porta un braccio davanti al viso. Sa che pensare “mi si è spezzato il cuore” è patetico, che sembra uscito da un brutto romanzo rosa, ma è così: Daryl Dixon che si protegge disperatamente anche dal minimo contatto fisico, dal minimo segno d’affetto, le fa fisicamente male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're going nowhere fast

Carol non è mai stata allo zoo, non le piacevano gli zoo, le sembrava di avere davanti uno specchio, più che una gabbia. Ha visto qualche cosa in tv, però: quelle rare volte che succedeva qualcosa in uno di quei posti, magari un bambino si perdeva, o un animale combinava qualcosa, e allora vedeva quelle povere bestie in gabbia e pensava che non fosse giusto, e le sembrava quasi di sentire le sbarre fremere del loro nervosismo.  
E’ la stessa cosa che prova quando guarda Daryl, ogni volta che entra in una stanza le pare di sentire i muri tremare. E’ un tremito che gli parte dai piedi e si allarga a tutta la stanza, e non capisce come mai se ne sia accorta solo lei, o se in realtà anche gli altri se ne rendono conto e fanno finta di niente.  
Sa che Daryl non piace a nessuno, o quasi a nessuno. Forse Rick lo apprezza, forse lo ritiene utile, forse lo ritiene umano, ma non sa se lo rispetta o se gli sembra solo un componente necessario per sopravvivere.   
Ma ora che è tornato alla fattoria mezzo morto (e Andrea gli ha quasi sparato in testa, Cristo) per trovare la sua bambina, Carol non riesce più a decidersi a lasciarlo da solo. Ma è sempre la stessa cosa: lei si avvicina e lui si allontana, si appallottola quasi, e soffia come una bestia in gabbia. Come una di quelle dello zoo.  
Ma non lo lascia solo. Non vuole, e non può, e non ne ha il diritto. E’ quasi morto per riportarle Sophia, che ci sia riuscito o meno. E’ più di quanto chiunque degli altri abbia mai fatto. 

Mangiano, tutti insieme a un tavolo in una stanza piena di gente, e voci, e calore umano e compagnia. La luce è calda, e ti fa sentire meno solo.  
Daryl no, è al piano di sopra e non c’è nessuno che parli con lui, che gli tenga compagnia o che controlli che stia bene. Ha un buco in un fianco, tagli e lividi ovunque e un discreto taglio in testa, e non ha nessuno con lui per controllare che stia bene.  
Perché non vuole nessuno con lui.  
Carol lo sa.  
Ma mentre riempie un piatto e un bicchiere e sale i gradini fino a raggiungerlo non gliene frega un accidente.

Non bussa perché sa che se lo facesse non le risponderebbe nessuno, che Daryl sia sveglio o meno. Non gli piace parlare, e quando lo fa non sai mai se ti lancerà addosso qualche offesa o se ti sorprenderà con una gentilezza che non ti aspetteresti mai. Come con la rosa che le ha portato prima.   
“Ehi - dice aprendo la porta e chiudendola alle sue spalle con un colpo di tacco, bilanciando il vassoio e il bicchiere con un’abilità che farebbe invidia a un cameriere provetto - ti ho portato da mangiare”  
Daryl le da le spalle e si copre la schiena con una certa fretta quando entra, ma le vede comunque: grosse linee rossastre che gli si allungano sulle spalle e sulla schiena, che sembrano quasi disegnate con un grosso pennarello indelebile. Non commenta, non gli dice che vorrebbe che potesse vedersi come lo vede lei: non come un puro e semplice strumento di sopravvivenza, ma come una persona che si è guadagnata il suo posto con le unghie e con i denti, e che ancora non se ne è accorta. Vorrebbe che potesse vederlo.  
Vorrebbe che potesse rilassarsi, vorrebbe vedere quelle spalle sempre contratte sciogliersi un po’, la postura rigida lasciare il posto a un minimo di tranquillità e le braccia sempre intorno alle costole quando crede che nessuno lo veda scendere un minimo. Anche cacciarsi nelle tasche, non lo sa. Andrebbe bene qualsiasi cosa.  
Davvero.  
Anche ora che è costretto a letto, Daryl è teso come la corda della sua balestra. Le da le spalle, tenendosi su la coperta con una mano, l’altra invisibile al di la del suo corpo. Non si volta nemmeno, non ci prova neanche, e accetta il cibo con un mezzo grugnito che sembra un misto fra un “grazie” e un “potrei anche provare a mangiare, ma ho l’idea che vomiterei”.  
Tipico Dixon.  
Poi succede una cosa.  
Succede che si sporge per baciargli la fronte, e Daryl smette di respirare per pochi secondi, tende gli addominali e si porta un braccio davanti al viso. Sa che pensare “mi si è spezzato il cuore” è patetico, che sembra uscito da un brutto romanzo rosa, ma è così: Daryl Dixon che si protegge disperatamente anche dal minimo contatto fisico, dal minimo segno d’affetto, le fa fisicamente male. E’ un segno chiaro come il sole, Carol si è trovata dalla parte sbagliata di un pugno troppe volte per non riconoscerlo. Si blocca, poi decide che è uguale e si allunga di nuovo verso di lui, appoggiandogli le labbra sulla fronte e ritirandosi subito.C’è un millisecondo in cui le pare che Daryl abbia addirittura spostato la testa verso di lei, ma si richiude subito e le dice di stare attenta ai punti.  
Sa che devono averlo ricucito, sa che anche se probabilmente non ha detto una parola quella roba fa male.  
E l’ha fatto per la sua bambina.  
Si siede dalla parte vuota del letto, allunga le gambe e fissa il muro per non metterlo a disagio: sa che lo sta facendo però, gli occhi di Daryl non la lasciano per un momento. Ricambia lo sguardo con un sorriso che è metà divertito e metà immensamente grato, gli da un buffetto sul naso e lo vede sbuffare come un gatto infastidito.

Non lo lascia solo, da quel momento in poi. Qualsiasi cosa succeda, non lo lascia più da solo.


End file.
